Various types of vessels, automobiles, planes, trailers, etc., collectively and interchangeably referred to as vehicles, may include a camera-based monitoring system to provide a driver with video of blind spots or other difficult to view areas when underway. One such system for automobiles commonly includes a passenger-compartment display operating in cooperation with a camera mounted to a rear bumper or other rear-facing portion of the automobile to enable a driver to view an rearward area when traveling in reverse. The system may be included at the time of vehicle manufacturer/assembly as an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) system and added after vehicle manufacturer/assembly as an aftermarket system. The OEM systems can become problematic and operate improperly when additional aftermarket components are added to obstruct a viewing angle of an OEM camera, e.g., the OEM bumper camera may become obstructed when an OEM spare tire is replaced with a larger aftermarket spare tire. The aftermarket systems can present difficulties when modifying the vehicle to accommodate a support or other structure needed to secure an aftermarket camera, e.g., through-hole drilling or other techniques for retaining an aftermarket camera may damage or permanently disfigure body panels, bumpers, etc. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates ameliorating these and other issues attendant to use of both the OEM and aftermarket systems.